The Mistake
by Lucy-Luna-Stinglu
Summary: Lisanna just came back from the "dead". Usually something like this is a good thing, but not for Lucy Heartfilia. She has just been ignored by her own friends and family of Fairy Tail for months, and to make it worse she has just been falsely accused of "attacking" Lisanna. What will happen when Lucy quits Fairy Tail? Will the guild regret the mistake of pushing Lucy away?
1. Losing a Fairy

Lucy's P.O.V

It has been 4 months since Lisanna came back. Its also been 4 months since the guild stop talking to me. Well I shouldn't say the WHOLE guild because there's still Gajeel, the exceeds and strangely Laxus and master. I was sitting at the bar sulking with my hands hanging down by my side. Then all of a sudden I heard someone say "Hey Luce".

When I looked up I was surprised to see Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Wendy running towards me with Lisanna.

" Hey Natsu. What's up" I replied as Natsu and the others were now standing in front of me.

"We need to talk Lucy" Natsu said with a now serious face. Me and the other members of the team are were thinking about letting Lisanna join the team."

"Oh so now we'll have six members on the team. I said

I turned towards Lisanna with a bright smile on her face and said

" I hope we can get to know each other and become great friends."

"About that. We really only need five members on the team so we were hoping Lisanna could take your spot" Gray said while looking good at anything other than Lucy's face.

" I see. I guess you don't need me anymore" I said

I looked at them to see other them all nodding their heads in agreement.

Even though I was pretty hurt by the fact that they had replaced me with Lisanna and agreeing with the fact that they didn't need me anymore, I calmly got up from the bar, did my best Lucy smile, despite how I was feeling and left out the guild.

The Next Day

I woke up and forced myself out of bed. I went to the bathroom and took a bath with my favorite strawberry and vanilla shampoo. When I got out the tub I brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, got dressed(sorry I'm to lazy to describe her outfit) and headed for the guild.

It seemed like I arrived at the guild early, seeing as only Mira, Kinana, and Lakin were there. Deciding that since I was no longer part of a team I went up stairs to the library.

(Time skip)

Feeling quite parched, I sat the book called Celestial Spirit Wizards and their Spirits down on the table and Iooked at the clock on the library wall. I noticed that I had been in the library for nearly 3 hours. Getting up from the table and going towards the door that would lead me back down to the guild, I suddenly noticed that the guild hall seemed to be noisier than when I first arrived.

Opening the door and standing on the top of the staircase gave me the luxury of seeing how the guild hall had filled up. But out of all the tables only one caught my attention. This particular table sat the members of my old team and my " replacement ." Just when I was about to go back into the library so I could check out the book "Celestial Spirit Wizards and their Spirits" I heard Natsu.

" Did you know Lucy was so weak we always had to save her from trouble that she couldn't handle on her on.

" It was quite tiring" Erza said with a disapproving look on her face.

" Don't forget she always hid behind those spirits of hers while they fought for her" Gray said

" I don't think she was THAT bad" Wendy said sheepishly

" Oh come on Wendy, besides her being able to summon spirits she pretty much can't do anything else. And I mean what can she really do once she loses her keys right." Nastu said

"Well that did make her pretty useless in battle" Wendy said

"Well it doesn't even matter. She was only a replacement for me" Lisanna said

I couldn't hear what Erza said but they all started laughing. I lowered my head, making my hair cover my eyes. I didn't know how or why they started talking about me , but I know I'm going to prove them wrong. I'll show them, I thought. I turned around and went back into the library.

The words "weak, useless, and replacement" echoed through my head. At that moment all I could feel was hatred.

Normal P.O.V.

While Lucy was walking through the library feeling hatred, unbeknownst to her a pair of pink eyes watched her walk down a bookcase filled aisle. Finally coming to a conclusion the pair of pink eyes transformed into a shadow snake and slithered up a bookcase a few inches away from Lucy.

Once the pink eyed, shadow snake made it to the top of the bookcase it pushed an object off the shelf and quickly vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Lucy quickly turned around to see that a golden pot with a golden lid, sprout, and handle on it had fallen on the ground. Curious about it, she took the golden pot and the book "Celestial Spirit Wizards and their Spirits" downstairs so she could let Mira know she was taking them home.

When Lucy finally managed to find Mira she saw her talking to the members of her old team. Walking up to the table and Mira she cleared her throat to get Mira's attention. No one even spared a glace her way. Lucy then tried calling Mira's name. Mira simply responded by shooing Lucy away with her hand.

As Lucy was walking away she heard Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Lisanna, and Mira chuckling.

Lucy even heard one of them say " She's quite pathetic isn't she."

Since Mira was ignoring her, like usual, and Lucy, not wanting to just take the book and lamp without letting anybody know, she walked over to Cana only to be ignored again. Lucy tried to tell Levy that she was borrowing the book and lamp only to be ignored once again.

After being ignored three times, like she was invisible, she spotted Gajeel.

" Could you tell Mira I'm going to be borrowing these two items for a while?I tried to tell her but she just ignored me just like everybody else." Lucy asked Gajeel while showing him the book and the golden lamp.

" Sure thing Bunny-girl" Gajeel said

Now that she had let somebody know she was borrowing the two items she was on her way out the guild and to her apartment.

Right when Lucy was about to exit out of the guild doors she was suddenly pushed onto the floor. When she looked up she saw Nastu and the rest of the team smirking at her while they walked out of the guild. Erza had even spat at her.

When they all finished walking out the guild hall Happy and Carla quickly helped Lucy up and apologized before flying off after Natsu and the team.

Lucy dusted herself and the lamp off and walked towards her apartment. All the while she clenched the book and the golden lamp to her chest. Her heart filled with hatred and rage.

" I wish I could show them that I'm not someone they can just replace. That I am not someone's replacement that they can just throw out the next minute. That I'm not weak.

And without the blonde girl, clutching the golden lamp with such rage and hurt, knowing a pair of pink eyes was suddenly seen through the golden lamp. In an instant the pink pair of eyes once again transformed into a shadow snake and slithered down the road into an alley.

(Time skip)

The pink eyed, shadow snake had waited in the ally, close to the guild, for 5 hours straight. It was now night time. Upon hearing 5 noisy people the shadow snake turned the alley corner to see Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Lisanna, Happy, and Carla. After waiting for the group to burst apart the shadow snake quickly and quietly followed behind Lisanna. When Lisanna and the snake were all alone and out of hearing distance , the snake morphed into a blonde hair, pink eyed, woman with 10 golden and 5 silver keys on a ring. This now pink eyed woman had a malicious smile on her face.

The Next Day( Lucy's P.O.V)

I had woken up, got dressed, and started to head towards the guild. Once I had arrived in front of the guild's door I took a deep breath and I opened the door slowly. I walked in and saw everyone was looking at me for the first time in 4 months, BUT everyone was looking at me with hatred in their eyes( except for Laxus, master who was in his office, Gajeel, and the exceeds.) Then a certain pink haired boy smacked me hard across my face. I was not only shocked but hurt as well . I held the right side of my face and could tell later on it was going to be swollen.

"How dare you hurt Lisanna just because we kicked you out of the team" Natsu yelled at me.

"What are you talking about Natsu, I would never hurt a nakama " I said as tears were threating to fall out of my eyes.

"Don't play innocent" a raging Mira hit me in the gut causing me to fly into a wall. "You may still bear the Fairy Tail guild mark but you are no longer family nor friend" Mira said

Just then everyone started to throw their magic at me.

Just before I blacked out I saw the wounded Lisanna on the floor bloody, bruised, and crying. Then I saw Laxus and Gajeel get up and start yelling at both Mira and Natsu but I couldn't hear what they were saying, then I blacked out.

When I woke up everyone was unconscious on the floor. I then remembered what happened to me and tears fell down my face. I ran to masters office and barged in.

Master's P.O.V

I was doing paperwork when a flustered Lucy barged into my office. I saw how she was bloody, her eyes were red, and one side of her check was staring to swell up.

"What's wrong my dear child" I asked her worriedly

She told me everything that happened to her and couldn't help but feel angry for what my children had done. How could I have not noticed I thought to my self. Then she said something that took my breath away.

I had tears running down my face as she left out of the office.

Lucy's P.O.V

When I told master what happened he looked quite upset but I had to follow through with my plan. I had told him that if a was not going to be treated like "family nor friend" than I did not belong here at all. I told him that I also wanted to leave the guild to train to become strong because I was "weak" and "useless". He then asked if I was going to every return , but I just answered with a "maybe". I then placed my hand in front of him and he placed his hand on top of mine. There was a bright light and my guild mark was gone. I hugged mast- former master goodbye and left out of his office. No I didn't just leave his office, I was going to leave everything. My OLD SO CALLED FAMILY AND FRIENDS, my home. I was going to leave my old weak self behind and become the new strong Lucy no one would every dare to call "weak or just a useless replacement"


	2. Training

Lucy's P.O.V

When I left out of the guild and went back to my apartment I immediately slid down the door after closing it. I pulled my knees to my chest and rubbed my now swollen jaw.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a sudden flash of yellow. I turned towards my desk, where the light came from, and saw that only the book and the golden lamp were sitting up there. I got up, picked up the golden lamp, and sat on my bed with it. Just thinking about today's events enraged me.

As I took a last look at my apartment memories flooded my mind. All I could think about was Natsu and the others. How they betrayed me. At that moment I broke out in tears.

I wish I was stronger. Then I could get revenge on all those in Fairy Tail who ignored me. So I can defend myself. So I can show all of them I'm not some weak and useless girl.

After wiping my tears I walked out the door, with the golden lamp still in hand, so I could go find my landlady and tell her I was moving out.

When I walked out the apartment I bumped into a mid-aged woman who had long blond hair. Her hair had two blue bows with white stripes. She had on a white shirt that was tucked into her two layered white and blue skirt. Her eyes were crystal blue and she wore blue, what looked like, ballet shoes. (sorry I suck at describing this stuff.)

" Oh I'm so sorry" I said as I was rubbing my head looking down.

" You should watch where you are going" the woman snarled.

The woman then looked at me, then the golden lamp in my hands, and her eyes grew wide. " Are you by chance Lucy Heartfilia the daughter of Layla Heartfilia" the woman asked

" Yes" I answered

" I apologize hime" the woman said and then bowed.

I was taken back on her previous statement. I guess she could tell I was a little surprised and confused so she continued talking.

" My name is Celestial and I am a dragon sent from the Seirei realm to retrieve the chosen one, which is you. That golden lamp your holding belongs to the genie Jade. Jade has instructed me to bring you to the Seirei realm to train so you can become extremely powerfu,l you will become just as you wished." Celestial said.

Once I recovered from the shock I was quite angry and felt the tears rolling down my face. Does she really think I am THAT stupid to fall for something that ridiculous. I mean come on it has to be Fairy Tail teasing me about how "weak" or " useless" or maybe they think I'm just plain stupid.

" DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M AN IDIOT. DO YOU NOT THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TRYING TO DO. FAIRY TAIL PROBABLY PUT YOU UP TO THIS DIDN'T THEY. SURE TRY TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT HOW I'M WEAK OR A REPLACEMENT. SO WHERES THIS MAGIC REALM OF YOURS, IN THE FOREST WHERE SOME OF THE GUILD MEMBERS ARE THERE WAITING FOR ME SO THEY CAN THROW THEIR MAGIC ." I screamed

I could tell that Celestial was purely shocked and confused by my outburst, but I just covered my face in my hands and cried.

Celestial P.O.V

I was waiting for Mistress Lucy to respond but the response I got was not at all what I expected.

" DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M AN IDIOT. DO YOU NOT THINK I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TRYING TO DO. FAIRY TAIL PROBABLY PUT YOU UP TO THIS DIDN'T THEY. SURE TRY TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT HOW I'M WEAK OR A REPLACEMENT. SO WHERES THIS MAGIC REALM OF YOURS, IN THE FOREST WHERE SOME OF THE GUILD MEMBERS ARE THERE WAITING FOR ME SO THEY CAN THROW THEIR MAGIC" is what she yelled at me. I was taken back on what she had said and then I saw her crying.

"My princess, a lady shouldn't show her tears because they are more precious than the world's most valuable jewels" I said and handed her a handkerchief. I helped her off the ground and then said

"We should get going"

"Where are we going" she said

" To the Seirei realm of course" I replied

" I already told you I'm not going to fall for that" she said

" Just trust me" I said

She got up slowly and looked at me as if she was trying to be careful of something. I told her to back up a little and then a bright light shown around me. When the light disappeared I was in my dragon form. I could see the shock in her face and I grinned a little and said

" Believe me now princess".

I told her to climb on my back and she obeyed. I then opened a portal to the Seirei realm and flew inside. I could hear her whisper that the realm was so beautiful and then she said

" I'm sorry for yelling at you and accusing you of trying to set me up. That makes me no better than Fairy Tail

"Speaking of that I was told that you were at that guild, but now it seems like you hate them. Why is that?" I asked

When she told me what happened I completely understood why she had acted as such. When we landed on the ground I said

" My hime-" I was interrupted by the princess herself.

" You may call my Lucy, Celestial" Mistress Lucy said

" Mistress Lucy you will begin training today" I said

Lucy's P.O.V

When I heard Celestial say training I saw a group of dragons appear.( I'm not going to describe then cause there's a lot)

I saw Igneel, the fire dragon

Metalicana, the iron dragon

Grandeeney, the sky dragon

Weisslogia, the white dragon

Skiadrum, the shadow dragon

Bolts, the electric dragon

Flora, the nature dragon

Coral, the water dragon

Cynder, the death dragon

Snowflake, the snow dragon

and of course Celestial, the Celestial dragon

Once I meet all the dragons we went to a big castle that was right in the middle of the Seirei realm. The castle stranglely looked like the golden lamp I had in my had. On our way to the castle I got to see all kinds of amazing things. Not only did I see dragons roaming freely around the humongous land, I saw three headed dogs, deers with long feathery wings, and three tailed wolves. These were just some of the wonderful animals I saw and I hadn't even explored the entire realm in its entirety.

When we finally arrived at the castle Cynder and Celestial showed me around. At the end of our tour we came to a giant throne room. Upon entering the throne room I saw a girl sitting on a throne. The girl had brown skin and long pink hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had on black fingerless gloves that came all the way up to her elbows. She wore a simple pink dress that came down to her knees and a small black cropped jacket.

When the lady on the throne looked up I was able to immediately see her pink eyes. The lady slowly rose from the throne and started walking towards Cynder, Celestial, and me until she tripped on thin air and fell face first on the floor.

" She's a bit clumsy" Cynder whispered to me

I sweat dropped and nervously laughed until the pink eyed lady finally made her way over to us. She was a little shorter than me. The lady stuck out her hand with a big grin on her face and said

" It's nice to formally meet you Lucy. My name is Jade. We're going to be working together for a while because you're going to be the first ever person to learn a new type of magic that I call Genie Magic."

" It's nice to meet you to Jade. But can I ask you a question" I said shaking her hand.

" Sure ask anything you like. " Jade said "But first what happened to your face?" Jade asked

I brought my hand to my swollen cheek and said

" Someone hit me really hard"

"No problem such an easy fix" Jade said

After Jade said that she snapped her fingers and all the pain I had in my cheek stopped. When I rubbed it, it was no longer swollen.

"Now back to your question" Jade said cheerfully

" Why are you helping me?" I asked

"Well it all started when I sensed your hatred and determination in the library. I knew that we could help each other accomplish our common goal. That common goal is to prove people we both know that they are wrong about us. So I let you find my lamp on purpose. I've already granted one of your wishes. We're about to start on the second now" Jade said

" Since you're a Genie are you just going to snap your fingers and that'll give me this genie magic you where talking about?" I asked curiously

" Sure we can do that. That is if you wanna explode." Jade said

" And is there anyway I could learn this magic without exploding?" I asked Jade while sweat dropping

" Of course but only with tons of training" Jade said

" Oh before I forget watch out for Devil-San. He also lives in the castle with me. He's a stuck up, rude, boring, jer..."

Jade had been interrupted when a pale, tall, slim, eloquently dressed man with a pair of thin black oval shaped glasses and white gloves appeared behind Jade and hit her in the back of the head with the tail of a book.

" I'm sorry you had to see that. My name is Masato" the eloquently dressed man said

"Oniisan what are you doing here" Jade chuckled nervously

" You have a brother?" I asked

"Devil-sa..., I mean Oniisan is actually something I created. It was always so lonely in my lamp by myself so I created Masato and gave him some half of my genie powers. I guess you could say we're one person."

" I bet Jade didn't even tell you we genies have to live by rules and restrictions to make sure we don't destroy the world." Masato said while sighing

"You'll learn during your training" Masato said while pushing his glasses up with his index, middle, and ring fingers.

The next day I started my training.

(Time skip)

I had trained with the dragons for 5 months except for Cynder and Celestial who trained me for 8 months. I had liked all the dragons but I had taken a special liking to them. I had trained with Jade and Masato for 1 year and 9 months. When I finished my training with all the Dragons, Masato, and Jade , I not only knew dragon slayer magic but I also learned how to control and use my genie magic. I was also taught the rules I had to live by now that I had genie magic.

Over the seven years that had passed I had changed A LOT. I am not the same cheery, excitable girl I used to be 7 years ago. I am all most emotionless, I still feel anger but that's about it, and my once loving eyes are now filled with nothing but emptiness and despair. I don't know if I lost my emotions due to the hard core training or if it was due to me spending most of my time with Cynder, the death dragon who also had no emotions, but I didn't really care. My hair is longer. It now comes down to my waist and everything I wear is black.

I was getting ready to leave the Seirei realm with my pink haired exceed Mocha, my bracelet with the Yin piece on my right wrist ,and my bracelet with the Yang piece on my left wrist.

" Before you go Jade told me to tell you to do a simple aging spell" Celestial said

I thought of the age I wanted to revert to and snapped my fingers. In an instant I was 17 years old again, the age I was 7 years ago. This simple trick was how genies, like Jade and Masato , we're able to look so young despite being thousands of years old.

" Be careful out there" I heard the dragons say

" I will" I replied in my cold voice which was normal to them by now.

" How's your left eye" Celestial asked

" It is fine" I answered again in my new cold and heartless voice. My eye had to be sealed since I had lost half of my soul because of it . It only happened because my body couldn't handle the amount of power I was taking in and my hatred of Fairy Tail fueled it until my left eye went berserk. We vowed to never talk about that day again and there for my eye was sealed to prevent the terrible events that occurred that day. Now some of my now long hair is covering my eye.

"Nearly a year ago they finally returned from Tenruo Island after that seven year slumber." Cynder said

"I've been training and waiting for the day they returned" I said

Before me and Mocha left to go back to Earth land the dragons gave me their finally goodbyes. I was ready to return to Earth land.

"Just you wait Fairy Tail. You will all pay for the pain you put me through" I said

I thought of the place I wanted to go, snapped my fingers, and me and Mocha appeared in front of Fairy Tail.


	3. Returning

Gajeel's P.O.V

The teams from Tenruo Island had just returned nearly a year ago. We had be stuck on the island for 7 years but we didn't seem to age. When we returned it seemed like everything had returned to normal, but I knew something or should I say someone was still missing. Technically she has been gone for nearly 8 years and I wondered how she was doing.

Breaking out of my thoughts I saw the ever so happy Lisanna walk up to salamander.

" Hey Nastu wanna go on a mission?" Lisanna asked

I got up from my seat and walked over to them.

" Have you seen Bunny-girl?" I asked

" Nope" Natsu said while shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Who cares where that useless and weak girl, what was her name... Lucy, is at" Lisanna said with a smirk on her face.

Just as I was about to tell Lisanna that she should watch her mouth when she is talking about Lucy that way, a cloaked figure burst through the door. The next thing everybody knew, Lisanna had been shot by the hooded figure, with what had looked like black fire that stuck to her mouth. Everyone looked at the hooded figure in shock.

Lucy's P.O.V.

When I was about to enter the guild I heard Gajeel, Lisanna, and Natsu's conversation thanks to my dragon hearing . When she called me weak and useless I couldn't help but get angry. I barged through the door, snapped my fingers, and shot my fire god slayers fire bond at her. Lucky for her it was only going to stick to her mouth so she couldn't talk and not really damage her. When I felt the stares I was getting from the guild members I said coldly

"Shut up your voice is so annoying"

Then all of a sudden a small holographic screen appeared ,that faced the guild members, from my necklace. On the screen it said mood meter and below it , it said annoyed. Within a few seconds the hologram disappeared. Everyone only looked surprised and confused.

"I see now. That's why Bolt gave me this necklace" I said emotionlessly ( reminder just in case you forgot bolts is the electric dragon)

" Yea it was probably so other people could know your emotions , since you never show them" my exceed Mocha ,no one noticed until now, said.

I approached the bartender Mirajane

" Is your master here?" I asked

She only nodded and pointed up the stairs.

As I turned I came face to face with Natsu

" What do you want salamander" I said harshly

"Who are you and why do you think you can just come into our guild and do this?" Nastu asked while pointing at Lisanna

"Get out of my way " I said as I pushed him aside.

"Lets go Mocha" I said calmly

"Aye ma'am" Mocha said happily

We both walked up the stairs to Makarov's office and barged in.

"What business do you have here stranger?" Makarov asked

"Is that how you greet one of your former children whose been gone for almost 8 years and has finally returned to you" I said in a calm but emotionless voice.

"L-Lucy, is that really you" he said bursting into tears

"Yep" I said taking off my hood.

"Now where's brother Laxus" I said


	4. Lucy vs Natsu

Makarov's P.O.V

I started to cry when I heard the hooded figure say that they were my former child and had been gone for almost 8 years. I instantly knew it was Lucy but I couldn't believe I was actually seeing her again. I didn't even think she would want to return after what her guild members did to her so all I could say was

"L-Lucy is that really you"

She returned my question with a simple "yep" and took off her hood. Then she said " Now where's brother Laxus" with a cold emotionless voice.

I was quite surprised to hear her cheery happy voice replaced by a cold heartless one. I couldn't see her left eye because of the hair covering it, but I could still see her right eye and it was filled with hatred and despair. Then that's when I saw her little exceed flying besides her. That's when I also noticed her Yin and Yang bracelets. It hadn't occurred to me before ,because I was so overwhelmed with happiness, but when I saw her exceed and her bracelets it finally hit me.

" So you where in the Seirei realm this time? Of course you were how else could you have attended those legendary bracelets. I said answering my own question

She only nodded and then pointed at her exceed.

"This is my exceed Mocha" Lucy said

Mocha only smiled and said

" Nice to meet you Master Makarov" happily

"You can call me gramps" I said to the smiling Mocha.

I turned back towards Lucy and asked

"Are you planning on joining fairy tail again ?" quite seriously

"No I already have another guild in mind" she relied coldly

I only nodded my head and said

"Come on let's go down stairs. Laxus should be here any moment"

She nodded and Mocha and her followed me down stairs where the rest of the guild was. I looked around to see the guild members staring at us and Lisanna trying to get something that looked like Romeo's sticky purple flames off her mouth. Knowing he would never do anything like that and turning to the one person who would I said

"Could you please undo that" while pointing at the struggling Lisanna

"How do you know I did that" Lucy replied coldly

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow

"So what if I did. Her voice was annoying me" Lucy said dispassionately.

"Again back to my original statement, could you undo that" I said

She rolled her eyes, snapped her fingers ,and within 5 seconds the black fire was gone from her mouth.

"Thank you" I said

"Whatever... Just don't expect me to go easy on her next time" Lucy said harshly

I only nodded.

"Everyone this is Lu-" I started to say but was interrupted by Lucy herself

"I am Lutin" Lucy said

"Master you know this person?" Mira asked

"Yes, but this is no mere person, she actually was a guild member" I said

Everyone looked shocked for a moment.

Then all of a sudden Laxus burst through the door with the Thunder legion.

"I smelled her, is Lu-" Laxus started to say but was interrupted by Lucy

"Yes it is me, Lutin, dear brother.

Laxus looked confused for a moment, but brushed it off. Then all of a sudden someone yelled out

"There's no way gramps and Laxus is related to someone to like you"

Everyone turned in the direction they heard the voice only to see an angry Nastu.

Lucy's P.O.V

I looked towards the door to see Laxus burst through the with the Thunder Legion. I heard him say

" I smelled her , is Lu". I knew I had to stop him from exposing my identity so I interrupted him and said

"Yes it is me, Lutin, dear brother."

I saw he was confused but just brushed it off. Then someone yelled out

"There's no way gramps and Laxus is related to someone like you"

Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice to see an angry salamander.

"You got a problem with me salamander" I said coldly

"Yea I do. You just can't come in our guild and attack one of our members and expect no ones going to say anything, just cause gramps didn't.

"Natsu" gramps started to say

" No let him continue" I said unfeelingly

Gramps only nodded and Natsu only got angrier.

"Something's off about you. You smell familiar and why don't you take that stupid hood off your head"

"First of all I don't expect anyone to say anything about the way I do things. Secondly maybe I didn't want to take my hood off so I don't have to see your disgraceful face. I do get itchy when I see bugs and I'm pretty sure if I look at you I'll be scratching myself all day " I said heartlessly.

Natsu lit his hand on fire and tried to punch me but I quickly dodged with a careless backflip.

"If you two are going to fight than go outside" gramps said

"Sure, that is if he's ready to get a beating in front of his friends" I said emotionlessly

"If it's anybody that's gonna get a beating its going to be you for hurting my family member."

"Don't act like you actually care about family, because you didn't care when-" I said angrily

"Lutin" gramps said before I could finish my sentence

Then another holographic screen appeared from my necklace again but this time below the words mood meter it said angry.

"Just forget it. Can we hurry this up. I wanna beat you and go to my new guild." I said uncaringly.

"Sure if your ready to lose that bad" Nastu said

Everyone headed outside and started to place bets. 92 percent of the guild bet on Natsu while 8 percent bet on Lutin.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you just because your a girl" Nastu said smirking

"Good because your going to have to use all your power to even come a little close to beating me" I said coldly.

The smirk on Nastu's face dropped making him take on a serious expression. Everyone was crowded around us but not to close to where they could get hit. Me and Nastu stood there neither one daring to made a move first until Nastu came charging at me with his fist on fire. I quickly dodged it with a simple backflip. Nastu then came charging again but I dodged it by ducking and then gave him a strong punch in the stomach that sent him flying into the air. I vanished into thin air surprising everyone including Natsu because when he opened his eyes I was right above him. I kicked him so hard that when he landed he was in a crater 7 feet deep. I gently floated back to the ground waiting for him to climb back up. When he did not get up I simple turned around and started to walk away.

"Thanks for wasting my time" I said emotionless

"Don't think you've won just yet" I heard someone yell from behind me

I turned around to see the bruised salamander barely able to stand.

"Lighting fire dragon roar" I heard Nastu yell

Nastu's P.O.V

I had finally climbed out of the crater Lutin had left me in with a bruised body. When I got out I saw her walking away and I heard her say

"Thanks for wasting my time"

That's when I replied

"Don't think you won just yet"

I then shouted

"Lighting fire dragon roar"

A big fire stream mixed with lightning came hurdling towards Lutin. We both knew it was to late for her to dodge it so it just hit her head on. I turned and started to walk away when I said

"I guess I win now" while smirking

"What was it you said. Oh don't think you won just yet."

I turned around to see what I never expected to see. My flames were disappearing, no they were being eaten.

"Thanks for the meal" she said with a smirk

"That's the first time in years you have showed a different facial expression besides anger or no expression at all"

"Yea I know Mocha" Lutin said in her usual cold voice

" Ok salamander let's finish this" Lutin said

I only stood in shock because no one ever ate my lightning fire flames before

"Celestial dragon slayer roar" I heard Lutin yell.

I saw all different types elements in her roar , but then I blacked out.

No one's P.O.V

"Celestial dragon slayer roar" Lutin yelled

Everyone stood in shock as they saw Nastu fall to the ground unconscious. Wendy and Lisanna ran over to help heal him( Wendy did all the healing while Lisanna just yelled at Wendy to heal him)

"I guess this means I win" Lutin said coldly

Lutin started to walk away when her hood was pulled down off her head. There was gaps from everybody expect Laxus, master, and Gajeel.

"Who said you could pull my hood down and look at me with your disgusting face" Lutin said coldly

"L-Lucy" was all the pink headed dragon slayer could say

Everyone just stood in shock as they saw this new Lucy that they barely even recognized in front of them. The only people who came up towards her where Laxus, Gajeel and the exceeds.

"Lushe, I missed you" happy said while flying into her to give her a hug

"Bunny girl, nice to see you again" Gajeel said

"Good to see you little sis" Laxus said

"Yes I've missed you guys too" Lucy said in her usual emotionless voice

"Wait a minute we can't just forgive and forget how that useless, weak, replacement attacked me 8 years ago" Lisanna said

Everyone turned to Lisanna and then back to Lucy

"Come on Luce just apologize to Lisanna and admit you were wrong for what you did." the pink haired dragon slayer said still holding Lucy's hood.

"We should get away from her" Mocha said

" Why?" Gajeel asked

"Because when we were training in the Seirei realm when anyone ever said the words replacement, useless, or weak she would get REALLY mad." Mocha said

Gajeel, Laxus, and the exceeds took some steps back.

The words replacement, useless and weak circled in Lucy's mind as she recalled the events from the past.

The holographic screen appeared from her necklace appeared again, but this time it was different. The screen was flashing and under the words mood meter it said dangerously angry.

Lucy's right eye that was visible was now glowing red. The ground started shaking and cracks appeared in it. All the clouds turned dark and were now hovering above fairy tail. Lucy picked Nastu up from his scarf and threw him into a near by tree shocking everyone and leaving him unconscious. Everyone was even more shocked when her necklace reacted.

First hidden compartments stared to come out of the necklace. There were 11 compartments total. At first Lucy was a little confused but when she realized what was going to happen she was to late.

The first compartment opened and a bunch of vines tangled around her feet, hands, fingers, and mouth so she couldn't fight back

Then the second compartment opened and a lightning bolt struck her.

When the third compartment opened ice sickles struck her.

The fourth compartment shot a huge fire ball at her.

The fifth compartment punched her in the gut with a iron fist like Gajeel's.

The sixth compartment trapped her in a tornado

The seventh compartment shot skulls at her

The eighth compartment attacked her with holy white light.

The ninth compartment attacked her with shadows

The tenth compartment trapped her inside boiling hot water before popping.

And the last compartment attacked her with all the elements at once.

After that the first compartment opened again but this time instead of vines a flower popped out and let out a big cloud of purple, glittery dust that seemed to calm everyone down.

The vines went back into the compartments and all the compartments went back into the necklace. After a moment or two Lucy tried to rip the necklace off her neck but every time she tried it shocked her painfully even through she didn't make a sound.

"So Bolts you gave me this necklace for that reason huh. Wait until I see you again" Lucy said with her emotionless voice again.

(If you didn't just understand what just happened, Bolts the electric dragon gave her a necklace before she returned to Earthland from the dragon realm. The necklace was designed to help people understand how she was feeling since she never showed her emotions, but it was also designed to help keep her anger under control before she could do any serious damage. Each of the dragons put their element in the necklace which Lucy just got attacked with)

"Mocha let's go" Lucy said

"Aye ma'am" Mocha said

"Wait Bunny-girl are you ok?" Gajeel asked

"Of course those mere attacks were just to help calm me down and bring me back to my senses" Lucy said coldly

Lucy started to walk away but stopped and said

" When salamander wakes up tell him I didn't come back for people like him, or Gray, or Erza. I certainly didn't come back to rejoin this guild where the members are "supposedly" treated like family. I came back to see my real family like Gajeel, Laxus, gramps, and the exceeds. I also came back just to show you all how much I've changed in the last 8 years. Some of you might have already noticed how much my powers have increased and how I have lost my emotions. Lucy said coldly.

I continued.

"Also tell him he is not to refer to me as Luce or Lucy like we are friends. I have not thought of us as friends, but as enemies for 8 years. The next time we battle I won't go easy on him."

Lucy turned towards the members of the guild and said

"You all should refer to me as Heartfilia-San seeing as how we are no longer on a first name basis. You all have caused me much despair over the years so I will return the favor."

After she finished talking, Lucy and Mocha both started to walk away again only to become tiny figures in the distance until they were completely gone.

say that they were my former child and had been gone for almost 8 years. I instantly knew it was Lucy but I couldn't believe I was actually seeing her again. I didn't even think she would want to return after what her guild members did to her so all I could say was

"L-Lucy is that really you"

She returned my question with a simple "yep" and took off her hood. Then she said " Now where's brother Laxus" with a cold emotionless voice.

I was quite surprised to hear her cheery happy voice replaced by a cold heartless one. I couldn't see her left eye because of the hair covering it, but I could still see her right eye and it was filled with hatred and despair. Then that's when I saw her little exceed flying besides her. That's when I also noticed her Yin and Yang bracelets. It hadn't occurred to me before ,because I was so overwhelmed with happiness, but when I saw her exceed and her bracelets it finally hit me.

" So you where in the Seirei realm this time? Of course you were how else could you have attended those legendary bracelets. I said answering my own question

She only nodded and then pointed at her exceed.

"This is my exceed Mocha" Lucy said

Mocha only smiled and said

" Nice to meet you Master Makarov" happily

"You can call me gramps" I said to the smiling Mocha.

I turned back towards Lucy and asked

"Are you planning on joining fairy tail again ?" quite seriously

"No I already have another guild in mind" she relied coldly

I only nodded my head and said

"Come on let's go down stairs. Laxus should be here any moment"

She nodded and Mocha and her followed me down stairs where the rest of the guild was. I looked around to see the guild members staring at us and Lisanna trying to get something that looked like Romeo's sticky purple flames off her mouth. Knowing he would never do anything like that and turning to the one person who would I said

"Could you please undo that" while pointing at the struggling Lisanna

"How do you know I did that" Lucy replied coldly

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow

"So what if I did. Her voice was annoying me" Lucy said dispassionately.

"Again back to my original statement, could you undo that" I said

She rolled her eyes, snapped her fingers ,and within 5 seconds the black fire was gone from her mouth.

"Thank you" I said

"Whatever... Just don't expect me to go easy on her next time" Lucy said harshly

I only nodded.

"Everyone this is Lu-" I started to say but was interrupted by Lucy herself

"I am Lutin" Lucy said

"Master you know this person?" Mira asked

"Yes, but this is no mere person, she actually was a guild member" I said

Everyone looked shocked for a moment.

Then all of a sudden Laxus burst through the door with the Thunder legion.

"I smelled her, is Lu-" Laxus started to say but was interrupted by Lucy

"Yes it is me, Lutin, dear brother.

Laxus looked confused for a moment, but brushed it off. Then all of a sudden someone yelled out

"There's no way gramps and Laxus is related to someone to like you"

Everyone turned in the direction they heard the voice only to see an angry Nastu.

Lucy's P.O.V

I looked towards the door to see Laxus burst through the with the Thunder Legion. I heard him say

" I smelled her , is Lu". I knew I had to stop him from exposing my identity so I interrupted him and said

"Yes it is me, Lutin, dear brother."

I saw he was confused but just brushed it off. Then someone yelled out

"There's no way gramps and Laxus is related to someone like you"

Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice to see an angry salamander.

"You got a problem with me salamander" I said coldly

"Yea I do. You just can't come in our guild and attack one of our members and expect no ones going to say anything, just cause gramps didn't.

"Natsu" gramps started to say

" No let him continue" I said unfeelingly

Gramps only nodded and Natsu only got angrier.

"Something's off about you. You smell familiar and why don't you take that stupid hood off your head"

"First of all I don't expect anyone to say anything about the way I do things. Secondly maybe I didn't want to take my hood off so I don't have to see your disgraceful face. I do get itchy when I see bugs and I'm pretty sure if I look at you I'll be scratching myself all day " I said heartlessly.

Natsu lit his hand on fire and tried to punch me but I quickly dodged with a careless backflip.

"If you two are going to fight than go outside" gramps said

"Sure, that is if he's ready to get a beating in front of his friends" I said emotionlessly

"If it's anybody that's going to get a beating its going to be you for hurting my family member."

"Don't act like you actually care about family, because you didn't care when-" I said angrily

"Lutin" gramps said before I could finish my sentence

Then another holographic screen appeared from my necklace again but this time below the words mood meter it said angry.

"Just forget it. Can we hurry this up. I want to beat you and go to my new guild." I said uncaringly.

"Sure if your ready to lose that bad" Nastu said

Everyone headed outside and started to place bets. 92 percent of the guild bet on Natsu while 8 percent bet on Lutin.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you just because your a girl" Nastu said smirking

"Good because your going to have to use all your power to even come a little close to beating me" I said coldly.

The smirk on Nastu's face dropped making him take on a serious expression. Everyone was crowded around us but not to close to where they could get hit. Me and Nastu stood there neither one daring to made a move first until Nastu came charging at me with his fist on fire. I quickly dodged it with a simple backflip. Nastu then came charging again but I dodged it by ducking and then gave him a strong punch in the stomach that sent him flying into the air. I vanished into thin air surprising everyone including Natsu because when he opened his eyes I was right above him. I kicked him so hard that when he landed he was in a crater 7 feet deep. I gently floated back to the ground waiting for him to climb back up. When he did not get up I simple turned around and started to walk away.

"Thanks for wasting my time" I said emotionless

"Don't think you've won just yet" I heard someone yell from behind me

I turned around to see the bruised salamander barely able to stand.

"Lighting fire dragon roar" I heard Nastu yell

Nastu's P.O.V

I had finally climbed out of the crater Lutin had left me in with a bruised body. When I got out I saw her walking away and I heard her say

"Thanks for wasting my time"

That's when I replied

"Don't think you won just yet"

I then shouted

"Lighting fire dragon roar"

A big fire stream mixed with lightning came hurdling towards Lutin. We both knew it was to late for her to dodge it so it just hit her head on. I turned and started to walk away when I said

"I guess I win now" while smirking

"What was it you said. Oh don't think you won just yet."

I turned around to see what I never expected to see. My flames were disappearing, no they were being eaten.

"Thanks for the meal" she said with a smirk

"That's the first time in years you have showed a different facial expression besides anger or no expression at all"

"Yea I know Mocha" Lutin said in her usual cold voice

" Ok salamander let's finish this" Lutin said

I only stood in shock because no one ever ate my lightning fire flames before

"Celestial dragon slayer roar" I heard Lutin yell.

I saw all different types elements in her roar , but then I blacked out.

No one's P.O.V

"Celestial dragon slayer roar" Lutin yelled

Everyone stood in shock as they saw Nastu fall to the ground unconscious. Wendy and Lisanna ran over to help heal him( Wendy did all the healing while Lisanna just yelled at Wendy to heal him)

"I guess this means I win" Lutin said coldly

Lutin started to walk away when her hood was pulled down off her head. There was gaps from everybody expect Laxus, master, and Gajeel.

"Who said you could pull my hood down and look at me with your disgusting face" Lutin said coldly

"L-Lucy" was all the pink headed dragon slayer could say

Everyone just stood in shock as they saw this new Lucy that they barely even recognized in front of them. The only people who came up towards her where Laxus, Gajeel and the exceeds.

"Lushe, I missed you" happy said while flying into her to give her a hug

"Bunny girl, nice to see you again" Gajeel said

"Good to see you little sis" Laxus said

"Yes I've missed you guys too" Lucy said in her usual emotionless voice

"Wait a minute we can't just forgive and forget how that useless, weak, replacement attacked me 8 years ago" Lisanna said

Everyone turned to Lisanna and then back to Lucy

"Come on Luce just apologize to Lisanna and admit you were wrong for what you did." the pink haired dragon slayer said still holding Lucy's hood.

"We should get away from her" Mocha said

" Why?" Gajeel asked

"Because when we were training in the Seirei realm when anyone ever said the words replacement, useless, or weak she would get REALLY mad." Mocha said

Gajeel, Laxus, and the exceeds took some steps back.

The words replacement, useless and weak circled in Lucy's mind as she recalled the events from the past.

The holographic screen appeared from her necklace appeared again, but this time it was different. The screen was flashing and under the words mood meter it said dangerously angry.

Lucy's right eye that was visible was now glowing red. The ground started shaking and cracks appeared in it. All the clouds turned dark and were now hovering above fairy tail. Lucy picked Nastu up from his scarf and threw him into a near by tree shocking everyone and leaving him unconscious. Everyone was even more shocked when her necklace reacted.

First hidden compartments stared to come out of the necklace. There were 11 compartments total. At first Lucy was a little confused but when she realized what was going to happen she was to late.

The first compartment opened and a bunch of vines tangled around her feet, hands, fingers, and mouth so she couldn't fight back

Then the second compartment opened and a lightning bolt struck her.

When the third compartment opened ice sickles struck her.

The fourth compartment shot a huge fire ball at her.

The fifth compartment punched her in the gut with a iron fist like Gajeel's.

The sixth compartment trapped her in a tornado

The seventh compartment shot skulls at her

The eighth compartment attacked her with holy white light.

The ninth compartment attacked her with shadows

The tenth compartment trapped her inside boiling hot water before popping.

And the last compartment attacked her with all the elements at once.

After that the first compartment opened again but this time instead of vines a flower popped out and let out a big cloud of purple, glittery dust that seemed to calm everyone down.

The vines went back into the compartments and all the compartments went back into the necklace. After a moment or two Lucy tried to rip the necklace off her neck but every time she tried it shocked her painfully even through she didn't make a sound.

"So Bolts you gave me this necklace for that reason huh. Wait until I see you again" Lucy said with her emotionless voice again.

(If you didn't just understand what just happened, Bolts the electric dragon gave her a necklace before she returned to Earthland from the dragon realm. The necklace was designed to help people understand how she was feeling since she never showed her emotions, but it was also designed to help keep her anger under control before she could do any serious damage. Each of the dragons put their element in the necklace which Lucy just got attacked with)

"Mocha let's go" Lucy said

"Aye ma'am" Mocha said

"Wait Bunny-girl are you ok?" Gajeel asked

"Of course those mere attacks were just to help calm me down and bring me back to my senses" Lucy said coldly

Lucy started to walk away but stopped and said

" When salamander wakes up tell him I didn't come back for people like him, or Gray, or Erza. I certainly didn't come back to rejoin this guild where the members are "supposedly" treated like family. I came back to see my real family like Gajeel, Laxus, gramps, and the exceeds. I also came back just to show you all how much I've changed in the last 8 years. Some of you might have already noticed how much my powers have increased and how I have lost my emotions. Lucy said coldly.

I continued.

"Also tell him he is not to refer to me as Luce or Lucy like we are friends. I have not thought of us as friends, but as enemies for 8 years. The next time we battle I won't go easy on him."

Lucy turned towards the members of the guild and said

"You all should refer to me as Heartfilia-San seeing as how we are no longer on a first name basis. You all have caused me much despair over the years so I will return the favor."

After she finished talking, Lucy and Mocha both started to walk away again only to become tiny figures in the distance until they were completely gone.


	5. Going Saber

Normal P.O.V

After Lucy and Mocha left everyone was frozen, not daring to move. They were in shock from the events that just occurred. Everything was silent until Lisanna ran over to the unconscious Nastu and yelled

"All of you stop staring into space and come help Natsu"

Everyone snapped out of their gazes and rushed over to Natsu.

(Time skip)

It had been 4 hours since Lucy's encounter with fairy tail. It had also been 4 hours since Lucy knocked Natsu unconscious. While Natsu was still unconscious the rest of the guild was unusually quiet. While some people were happy to see that Lucy was ok ,even if she didn't forgive them, some people resented the fact Lucy had dared to show her face around the guild again. The people who resented Lucy were also angry at the fact Lucy had strolled into the guild, attacked Lisanna, and actually beat Natsu.

Lisanna P.O.V

While everyone was talking about the Lucy situation, I sat by myself and pouted because everyone was paying so much attention to Lucy. She isn't even in the guild anymore. And after all that hard work I had went through just to make everyone ignore Lucy, they were still thinking about her.

I got up from my table and went to sit with Levy, Cana, Erza, Gray, and Mira.

"And I'm just saying we probably shouldn't have treated Lucy like that" Levy said

"Treated her like what? Family" Mira asked sarcastically

"Oh cut the crap Mira. Just look at how we falsely accused and attacked Lucy without any actual prove. And you know what Mira your right we did treat her like family, her family. We ignored her just like her dad did." Cana said

" What do you mean falsely accused her. We had all the prove we needed. Didn't you see Lisanna and I don't think she would have just lied on Lucy." Erza said

"And let's not forget what she did to Natsu. There's no way we can forgive her" Gray said

"She was only accepting Natsu's challenge. I'm surprised she didn't kill him or any of us for that matter with the way we treated her horribly." Levy said

"That doesn't matter she still over did it. Just because she got a little stronger doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants." Mira said

"You guys are unbelievable" Levy said storming off angrily.

" Levy is right. First you guys make fun of Lucy because you thought she was weak and now your still not accepting her because she's strong." Cana said walking away getting herself more booze

This is bad I thought to myself. People are starting to take up for the blonde bimbo.

Normal P.O.V

Laxus on the other hand was sitting in the corner pouting because his little sister who had been gone for 8 years finally returned and didn't even spend time with him.

Gajeel who noticed Laxus, walked over to him, and started to pet his head.

"You missing bunny girl already" Gajeel said with a smirk

Levy ran up behind Gajeel and tried to pull him away from Laxus before they could get into a fight.

"Gajeel I don't think you should do that" Levy said

Before Laxus could say or do anything back Natsu bust out of the healing room.

Natsu's P.O.V.

When I finally woke up my head was pounding and I was wrapped in bandages. I tried to remember what happen to me. Then it all came back.

(Flash back)

I only stood in shock because no one ever ate my lightning fire flames

"Celestial dragon slayer roar" I heard Lutin yell.

I saw all different types elements in her roar , but then I blacked out.

Lutin started to walk away when I pulled down her hood off her head. There was gaps from every expect Laxus, master, and Gajeel.

"Who said you could pull my hood down and look at me with your disgraceful face" Lutin said coldly

"L-Lucy" was all I could say

Everyone just stood in shock as they saw this new Lucy that they barely even recognized in front of them. The only people who came up towards her where Laxus, Gajeel and the exceeds.

"Lushe, I missed you" happy said while flying into her to give her a hug

"Bunny girl, nice to see you again" Gajeel said

"Good to see you little sis" Laxus said

"Yes I've missed you guys too" Lucy said in her usual emotionless voice

"Wait a minute we can't just forgive and forget how that useless, weak, replacement attacked me 8 years ago" Lisanna said

Everyone turned to Lisanna and then back to Lucy

"Come on Luce just apologize to Lisanna and admit you were wrong for what you did." I said still holding Lucy's hood.

"We should get away from her" Mocha said

" Why?" Gajeel asked

"Because when we were training in the Seirei realm when anyone ever said the words replacement, useless, or weak she would get REALLY mad." Mocha said

Gajeel, Laxus, and the exceeds took some steps back.

The holographic screen appeared from her necklace appeared again, but this time it was different. The screen was flashing and under the words mood meter it said dangerously angry.

Lucy's right eye that was visible was now glowing red. The ground started shaking and cracks appeared in it. All the clouds turned dark and were now hovering above fairy tail. Lucy picked me up by my scarf and threw me into a near by tree shocking everyone and leaving me unconscious.

(End of flashback)

That's when I remembered something. When Lucy looked at me after I pulled her hood down I saw something I never expected to see in Lucy.

I looked into her right eye but it was empty. It didn't show her beautiful brown cheerful eyes, I only saw her new dull eyes. That's when I realized that Lucy said something before our battle that made me jump out of bed and rush out of the healing room. As I was running the event kept circling throughout my mind

(Flashback)

"Don't act like you actually care about family, because you didn't care when-" Lucy started to say angrily

"Lutin" gramps said before she could finish her sentence

Then another holographic screen appeared from her necklace again but this time below the words mood meter it said angry.

"Just forget it. Can we hurry this up. I want to beat you and go to my new guild." She said uncaringly.

(End of flashback)

I burst out of the healing room door to see all of my guild members staring at me. Then I heard someone calling me name.

"Natssuu"

I turned around to see the one and only Lisanna running up to me.

"Natsu I'm so glad your-" Lisanna started to say.

"Have you seen Lucy anywhere" I said interrupting her

At first Lisanna looked shocked but her expression turned into an angry one.

"After all she just did to you, your still worried about her. And for what she's not even in this guild anymore." Lisanna shouted

" I'm not worried about her. I merely just want a rematch. I'll admit she did surprise me but just because she got a little stronger doesn't mean she isn't the same weak and useless girl" I said

"You just don't learn, do you Natsu" Laxus sighed.

"Oh Natsu, Bunny girl left a message for you" Gajeel said

(Flash back)

Normal P.O.V

" When salamander wakes up tell him I didn't come back for people like him, or Gray, or Erza. I certainly didn't come back to rejoin this guild where the members are "supposedly" treated like family. I came back to see my real family like Gajeel, Laxus, gramps, and the exceeds. I also came back just to show you all how much I've changed in the last 8 years. Some of you might have already noticed how much my powers have increased and how I have lost my emotions. Lucy said coldly.

Lucy continued.

"Also tell him he is not to refer to me as Luce or Lucy like we are friends. I have not thought of us as friends, but as enemies for 8 years. The next time we battle I won't go easy on him."

Lucy turned towards the members of the guild and said

"You all should refer to me as Heartfilia-San seeing as how we are no longer on a first name basis. You all have caused me much despair over the years so I will return the favor. this just doesn't go for

(End of flashback)

Natsu couldn't help but feel shocked about what his old best friend had said .

Lucy's P.O.V.

When me and Mocha were out sight from the guild I thought of the place I wanted me and Mocha to go. I snapped my fingers and we instantly in front of Saber-tooth.

"Lucy you don't have your hood on" Mocha said

"I know. I couldn't care less about if Sabertooth knows who I am or not, but thanks for worrying anyways." I said coldly

"That's what best friends are for" Mocha said smiling

"Yea, I guess so, but then again I've never really had a real best friend" I said

"Well you can always think of me as your best friend" Mocha said happily

I only nodded

After that we opened the doors to Saber tooth and walked in. All eyes were on us and then someone said

"Hey that's that girl from fairy tail who always hung out with salamander"

"Lets get her" another person yelled.

Almost everyone started to charge at me but I just got really irritated. Another holographic screen appeared from the necklace and below the words mood meter it said irritated. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me curiously.

"Mocha could you please go wait for me by the stage" I said emotionless

"Aye ma'am" Mocha said flying away.

"Hey you better stop worrying about you cat and worry about yourself fairy scum" someone said

They started charging again at me but I just stood there knowing they were no real threat. There were 20 people on both sides of me about to attack. All I did was flick my finger on my right hand side like I was flicking an ant off of me and a strong wind blow all the people on my right side into a wall. Then I turned to the people who were on my left side trying to attack me so I just spun my left hand finger into a tiny circle and a tornado attacked them.

All 40 people that tried to attack me were unconscious while everyone else just looked shocked. I walked over to the bar where a girl with short white hair, like Lisanna, was standing with Mocha.

"Is your master here" I asked coldly

Then girl only nodded and pointed to a set of stairs that lead to an office.

"Lets go Mocha" I said emotionless

"Aye ma'am" Mocha said happily

Me and Mocha walked up the stairs to Sabertooth's master Jiemma. I knocked on the door and barged into his office.

"What do you want" Jiemma said angrily

"I want to join you guild" I said emotionlessly

"I thought you were a fairy" Jiemma said

"I quit that guild a long time ago" I replied

"Ok then, prove to me you are strong enough" Jiemma said

"Just look out your window" Mocha said

Jiemma got out of his chair to look out of his window only to see 40 of his members on the ground unconscious.

"You did that?" Jiemma asked

I only nodded my head and he said

" Where would you like your mark and what color?" Master Jiemma asked

"I would like mine in black on my left hand and Mocha would like hers in black on her back" I said coldly

"Very well" Jiemma said

Once we got our guild marks our new master, Jiemma, said

"You are now a Saber"


	6. The Strongest Saber

Sting's P.O.V

I was sitting at the table with my teammates, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga when someone walked through the door.

I couldn't help but think that the person looked fairly familiar. Then all of a sudden someone from the other side of the room yelled

"Hey that's that girl from fairy tail who always hung out with salamander"

That's when I remembered who the strange girl was. I started to wonder why," what was her name," come on think I told myself. "Lucy". I started to wonder why Lucy was at Sabertooth and not at Fairy tail with Natsu. The only reason I knew her was because she was always in the weekly sorcerers magazine.

"Lets get her" another person yelled.

Almost everyone started to charge at the blonde except a few people, including my team who just watched, but then it looked like she just got really irritated.

A holographic screen appeared from the necklace she was wearing and below the words mood meter it said irritated. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Lucy curiously.

"Mocha could you please go wait for me by the stage" the blonde said emotionlessly

Before Lucy even said something to the flying cat, I never even noticed that the cat was there when they walked in.

"Aye ma'am" Mocha said flying away.

"Hey you better stop worrying about your cat and worry about yourself fairy scum" someone said

They started charging again at Lucy but she just stood there like she knew they were no real threat. There were 20 people on both sides of her about to attack.

All she did was flick her finger on her right hand side like she was flicking a bug off her and a strong wind blew all the people on her right side into a wall. Then she turned to the people who were on her left side trying to attack her so she just spun her left hand into a tiny circle and a tornado attacked them.

All 40 people that tried to attack the blond were unconscious while everyone else including me just looked shocked.

She walked over to the bar where a girl with short white haired named Yukino was standing with Mocha.

"Is your master here" Lucy asked coldly

Yukino only nodded and pointed to a set of stairs that lead to an office.

"Lets go Mocha" Lucy said emotionless

"Aye ma'am" Mocha said happily

The blond and the cat walked up the stairs to our master Jiemma. She knocked on the door and barged into his office.

(Time skip)

It had been 10 minutes since Lucy went in the master's office. At that very moment the blond and the exceed came out of master's office. Everyone that wasn't unconscious looked towards Lucy and Mocha.

"What are you all looking at" Lucy said with a scary cold voice

Once Lucy said that everyone turned back to what they were doing. Mocha and Lucy started to head towards the request board. I started to get up and noticed Rogue doing the same.

Lucy's P.O.V

Me and Mocha were coming out from master Jiemma's office to get a job from the request board when I noticed everyone was staring at us.

"What are you all looking at" I said with a cold voice.

Once I said that everyone turned back to what they were doing and me and Mocha headed down to the request board to pick a decade mission.

It shouldn't take that long for me to it complete, maybe about a week. I picked out the perfect mission and was about to get it approved by Yukino but two idiots stopped me and made me drop the request paper.

Sting's P.O.V

When Lucy picked something off the request board and was going to get it approved by Yukino me and Rogue jumped in front of her and made her drop her paper. I decided to pick it and started to read.

"Look what we have here Rogue. A peony little fairy. Don't you know you are on Sabertooth's territory blondie." I said

"Looks like she was going on a decade mission" Rogue said

"A peony fairy couldn't complete a decade mission. You fairies are to weak. Just look what happened with Tenro island. By the way where is Natsu. I thought you two were best friends or something. I said

" First of all I'm not a Fairy Tail wizard anymore. I quit that guild 8 years ago. Second of all why is it any of your concern about what type of mission I go on. Thirdly I despise salamander and lastly I am far more powerful than either one of you" Lucy said heartlessly

I heard whispering and gaps from everyone in the guild when she said that she was far more powerful than either one of us.

"Fine then prove it" I said cocky

"Alright we'll battle outside so I don't destroy my new guild. "Lucy said emotionlessly

Everyone started heading outside to see the newcomer who challenged me and Rogue. Everyone placed bets and 99% bet on me and Rogue while 1% bet on Lucy.

"So who would you like to fight , me or Rogue" I said

" I wish this could be a fair fight but there's not even a close number of people needed here to beat me. I'll just have to fight you both" Lucy

There were whispers from the crowd about how she had just challenged the dragon duo, the twin dragons of Sabertooth.

"Lucy you can't fight again, you just fought Natsu a few minutes ago" Mocha, Lucy's taking exceed said

"I won didn't I" Lucy said carelessly

"Yea, but what if your temper gets out of control again" Mocha said

"I won't let that happen" Lucy said

"Wait you fought Natsu, and won?" I asked surprised

"Yes and what of it" Lucy said turning to me

"Its just that you have no bruises" Rogue said

Lucy only smirked and said

" I don't have all day so lets get this over with"

Mocha's P.O.V

I saw Lucy smirk for the second time and heard her say

" I don't have all day lets get this over with"

As soon as she said that both dragon slayers came charging at her. Lucy only evaded the punches with a few simple swift moves of her head. The dragon duo came charging again but this time Lucy evaded with a few simple backflips and jumps into the air. This process went on for a few minutes until

"What's the matter , why are you only dodging our attacks. See Rogue she's all talk" Sting said with a smirk

Rogue only nodded his head in reply. That's when I knew Lucy was planning on ending this battle soon.

First Lucy disappeared leaving everyone confused and then reappeared behind Sting and Rogue. When Rogue and Sting turned around Lucy shouted

"Lightning god slayers 5 Nights of Thunder"

This was one of my favorite lightning god spells Lucy did. First a bunch of dark clouds swirled around the area and then a huge harmless black lightning bolt hit the opponents.

"That didn't hurt at all "Rogue said

" Yea I knew she was just a weak fairy" Sting said

The crowd of people started to laugh, but they hadn't seen the true power of 5 Nights of Thunder. The laughter stopped when Lucy said

"Weak huh. You people are just like Fairy Tail but we'll see how weak you think I just am when I'm finished with you."

"Night 1" Lucy said while snapping her fingers

As soon as she snapped her fingers I heard Sting and Rogue scream in pain. Everyone looked confused including Sting and Rogue so i decided to explain.

" You see the lightning god slayers spell 5 Nights of Thunder starts off with a harmless black lightning bot striking the opponents. When Lucy snaps her fingers lightning attacks the inside of the opponents body. This only works five times every time the spell is performed and it only gets more painful each time" I said as everybody stared at me

"Night 2" Lucy said while snapping her fingers

There were more pained screams from Sting and Rogue. This happened three more times. Once the pain from Lucy's spell subsided Rogue and Sting got off the ground.

" Are you ready to give up" Lucy said coldly

"I have to admit your powerful but we're still going to beat you" Rogue said

"Alright but I tried to give you the easy way out" Lucy said

While Sting and Rogue were trying to recover from the last 5 attacks Lucy put two fingers in the ground and shouted

"Earth god slayers Fist of Steel "

This time the ground started to shake and a fist made of rock came out of the ground and punched the two dragon slayers into the air. Lucy then vanished into thin air and appeared beside them

"Water god slayers Water Trap" she yelled

In this spell Sting and Rogue where trapped in a big black water bubble that drained half of their magic and then popped freeing the two. After that Lucy yelled

"Wind god slayer Tornado Blades"

In this spell while Sting and Rogue were still in the air a wild tornado trapped them inside cutting them with blades.

Lucy kicked the two dragon slayers back down to the ground leaving them in a crater. She vanished and reappeared unharmed on the ground. The dragon slayer duo got up bruised and said

"Dragon force" in unison

Once they were in dragon force they said

"Unison raid. White holy shadow roar"

The roar was mixed with both light and shadow and headed straight for Lucy. She didn't dodge the attack so it seemed like it made a direct hit.

Sting wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked. He turned around with Rogue to get off the battlefield and said

"You may have been strong blondie, but not strong enough to beat the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth"

"That girl was very foolish to challenge the dragon slayer duo" someone from the crowd said.

Everyone started to talk about their victory, but soon stopped. Rogue and Sting turned around to see their roar disappear. Not disappear but being eaten.

"Don't think you won just yet. Now lets see how you like your own magic with a little god slayer magic added" Lucy said with a smirk

Then Lucy shouted

"White holy shadow dragon roar"

It headed straight towards the dragon duo and made a direct hit. When the dust cleared Sting and Rogue were on the ground unconscious. There were whispers and gaps from the crowd once again.

"Mocha come on we have a mission to go on" Lucy said to me

"Aye ma'am" I said happily flying over to her

Lucy turned towards Yukino and gave her the request

"We'll be back in a few days. It should take less than a week" Lucy said emotionlessly

" But this is a decade quest" Yukino said surprised

"I said we'll be back before a week" Lucy said

Yukino nodded and me and Lucy started to walk off.

"She's the Queen of Sabertooth. The STRONGEST Saber! Someone said


	7. The Strongest Saber Team

Yukino's P.O.V

I was surprised throughout the whole battle between Sting, Rogue, and Lucy. Not only did she beat them but they didn't even manage to hit her once and after the battle she didn't even look tired.

Once the battle was over Lucy called her exceed and turned towards me to get her mission approved. When I looked at the paper I saw it was a decade quest, but what surprised me more than anything that happened today was when she said

"We'll be back before a week"

" But this is a decade quest" I said surprised

"I said we'll be back before a week" Lucy said

I nodded and Lucy started to walk off with her exceed. Then I heard someone say

"She's the Queen of Sabers. The STRONGEST Saber."

After Lucy left everyone was silent and in a daze until I remembered that Sting and Rogue where still unconscious and hurt.

"Orga and Rufus take Sting and Rogue to the infirmary" I said panicking

Everyone snapped out of their daze and rushed to help Sting and Rogue.

(Time skip)

I was behind the bar counter cleaning a dirty glass cup thinking.

It had been a whole day since Rogue and Sting's fight against Lucy. They were still unconscious in the infirmary. Its also been a whole day since Lucy left for her mission with Mocha and they still have not returned but that is only to be expected since she went on a decade mission. No matter how strong Lucy is she wouldn't be able to complete a decade quest in a day. That's just impossible. It's called a decade mission for a reason, the missions are so hard that it usually takes 10 years to complete. I thought

Sudden the guild doors burst open and the guild members grew silent. I looked up and gasped to see the figure in the doorway.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I had just finished my decade quest with Mocha and was ready to go back to the guild with my reward so I could buy food for me and Mocha. Finding a place to stay wouldn't be a problem since I could just think of house, snap my fingers, and let my genie magic do the rest.

I thought of Sabertooth, snapped my fingers and Mocha and me appeared in front of the guild.

"We're finally back" Mocha said

I only nodded my head

"And we got a large reward too" Mocha said

I nodded my head again in agreement

"We should hurry up and give our share of the reward to the guild. We need to go shopping and I wanna tour the town we'll be staying in for a while" I said emotionlessly

Mocha only nodded this time

"Hey Mocha" I said

"Huh" Mocha said

" You don't think I over did my battle yesterday with those twin dragon slayers, do you. I mean they did look pretty hurt?" I asked coldly

Mocha looked over at me and smiled

"What's this. Is the stone hearted Lucy, the queen of Sabertooth worried about the dragon slayers" Mocha teased

"I'm not worried about them" I said emotionlessly while turning my head away from Mocha

"Not only are you worried but your embarrassed too" Mocha said happily

"I am not" I said coldly

Then all of a sudden a small holographic screen appeared from a necklace. On the screen it said mood meter and below it , it said embarrassed. Within a few seconds the hologram disappeared.

"So your not embarrassed or worried are you?" Mocha said smirking

" Shut up" I said calmly

"Face it Lucy you can't hide anything from me and you certainly can't hide what you feel from the necklace" Mocha said

"I said shut it" I said calmly again

Mocha only smirked while I burst through the door and stood there for a minute to hear gasps and whisper.

I heard stuff like

"She's back or she's scary"

I ignored them and walked in with Mocha and a giant golden bell, half the size of the guild over my shoulder, over to Yukino who looked surprised.

"W-w-what is that and were did it come from?" Yukino asked

" Are you blind or something? It's clearly a golden bell" I said

"It came from the island we were on. After we completed the mission we decided to tour the island and by luck we stumbled upon this bell. The bell was guarded by a giant poisonous snake but Lucy was able to easily take care of it" Mocha said

I nodded my head and said

"I thought I should keep it as a souvenir" I said carelessly

It took a few minutes before Yukino could process everything before she shouted

"Wait a minute your telling me you completed a decade mission in a day and just luckily "stumbled" across a priceless golden bell."

I only nodded and the whole guild gasped again. That's when I heard someone whisper

"See she really is the strongest"

"Yea, look at how she beat Sting and Rogue yesterday and their still unconscious" another person whispered

After I heard that I headed straight to the infirmary.

"Where are you going now" Yukino asked

"To the infirmary" I said emotionlessly

Everyone looked at me with a confused face while Mocha only smirked at me. I decided to ignore her and started walking towards the infirmary

"Your not allowed to go in the infirmary" Yukino said nervously

"I hate when people tell me what I can and can't do" I said coldly

I turned back around and headed towards the infirmary.

Mocha's P.O.V

"Where are you going now" Yukino asked

"To the infirmary" Lucy said emotionlessly

Everyone looked at her with an confused face while I only smirked at her, but she decided to ignore me and started walking towards the infirmary

"Your not allowed to go in the infirmary" Yukino said nervously

"I hate when people tell me what I can and can't do" Lucy said coldly

Lucy turned back around and headed towards the infirmary.

Yukino then turned to me and asked

"Is she going to hurt them?"

"Actually she's going to do the opposite" I said

Everyone still looked confused so I decide to explain

" You see Lucy has special magic so she can heal not only herself but other people 10 times faster than the normal healer." I said

Just as I finished talking Lucy came out of the infirmary and set the guild's share of our reward on the bar counter.

"Lets go Mocha" she said calmly

"Aye ma'am" I said following her out the door

"They should be up by tomorrow morning" Lucy said before walking out the door with me close behind.

(Time skip)

Lucy's P.O.V.

It was the afternoon when me and Mocha arrived at the guild. When we walked through the door we saw Sting and Rogue healthy and active sitting at a table talking with Rufus and Orga.

I headed towards the request board to pick out another mission and Mocha flew over to the other two exceeds, Lecter and Frosh. When I had found a good mission and was about to take it over to Yukino someone snatched the paper out of my hands.

When I looked up I saw the one and only Sting with my paper in his hand and Rogue standing next to him.

"What do you think your doing" I said emotionlessly looking up at him

"We can't let you take that mission " Rogue said

" I hate it when people tell me what I can and can't do " I said coldly

"You probably hate a lot of things" Sting said with a smirk

"Yea like you two" I said

"Whatever. But your still not getting this mission" Sting said

"I don't have time for this. If you just want a rematch-" I said

"We didn't come for a rematch" Sting said interrupting me

"We want you to join our team" Rogue said

When he said team all I could think about was Fairy Tail, my old team, and how they betrayed me.

"No" I said bluntly

"Come on you didn't even think about" Sting said

"I don't need to. I haven't been on a team in 8 years and I don't plan to be on one now, especially not to be betrayed again" I said coldly

"What do you mean betrayed?" Rogue asked

"Forget it. Just know I'm not joining any teams" I said emotionlessly

And in that swift moment Sting picked me up, put me over his shoulder, and started to run out the guild doors.

"Lecter, Frosh, Mocha we're leaving come on" Rogue said

And with that the six of us where out the door running to the unknown

"Where are you taking me" I said emotionlessly

I could have easily escaped from his grasp but I was really interested in what the two dragon slayer were planning

"Today is the yearly annual festival in honor of Sabertooth so we're going to go to the carnival and then we're going to see the parade." Sting said cheerfully

Rogue only nodded in agreement. Before I could ask any more questions Sting put me down and that's when I realized that we were already in front of the entrance of the carnival. The name of the place was Lume( it's pronounced Lu-May) Knights. It was the first carnival I had ever been to since I never been to one as a kid when I was living in the mansion with my dad. I was going to try and have fun but I wasn't going to let them know that.

We walked into the carnival and Rogue immediately pulled me to a balloon popping dart game. The guy in the booth gave Rogue 3 darts.

"The game is played by throwing darts at the balloons. You win by popping balloons with a small piece of paper inside with the size of prize written on it (S, M, L)." The dart booth guy said

Rogue picked up a dart and threw it at a blue balloon. The balloon popped and a piece of paper with a S on it appeared. The dart booth man handed Rogue a small, pink tiger. Rogue threw another dart at a yellow balloon. The balloon popped once again but didn't have a piece of paper inside it. Rogue threw his last dart at a pink balloon and revealed a piece of paper with the letter L on it.

"Congratulations choose any prize you want." The booth man said

Rogue pointed to a big, orange teddy bear that had a pink bow around its neck. The dart booth guy handed the bear to Rogue and smiled.

Me and Rogue started to walk back where we left Sting, Mocha, Frosh, and Lecter. Rogue sudden walked in front of me, came face to face with me, and bowed holding the bear out to me.

" Please accept this as a gift" Rogue said

"Why should I?"I asked

"Because me and Sting would really like for you to join are team. I know you said you don't want to join a team and that you don't really like us that much, but ,even if Sting won't admit it, we could learn a lot from you. So could you at least try to really consider joining us" Rogue said sincerely

I turned my head and stuck my arms out. Rogue looked up at me and smiled before placing the orange bear in my hands.

"You have a 1.8 percent chance of me joining your team." "But don't count on it" I continued

"So we do still have a chance even if it's a small one" Rogue said with a smirk

I rolled my eyes and we continued walking back to Mocha, Sting, Frosh, and Lecter

When we finally found them they were next to the strength tester game. Sting was the first one to turn around and notice Rogue and me walking their way.

Rogue P.O.V

When we finally found the rest of the group in front of a strength tester game Sting turned around and noticed both me and Lucy walking towards them.

" Where did you two disappear to?" Sting asked before noticing the giant orange bear in Lucy's hands.

"And where did you get that awesome bear?"

"Rogue won it for me" Lucy said

"This one is for you" I said handing Mocha the small, pink tiger.

Mocha accepted the stuffed animal gratefully and said

"Thank you so much" with a wide smile

" Sting where's your gifts for Lucy and Mocha ?" Lecter asked

"Yea why ain't you being a suck up like Rogue?" Lucy asked

" I wasn't trying to be a suck up, I just wanted to convince you to join our team." I said defensively

" I know I'll just win you a prize from the strength tester game" Sting said to Lucy with a cocky smile.

Sting walked up to the operator and told her he wanted to play

"The aim of the game is for players to try to ring the bell suspended on top of the tower. If the lever is struck with enough force, the puck will rise high enough to hit the bell, indicating a success." The lady said

The operator lady handed Sting a mallet. He looked up to the 20 feet strength game and smirked. Sting gripped the mallet and hit the lever with half of his strength. The puck rose high with an incredible speed soon making the puck and the bell fly high into the sky as soon as they made contact.

The operator lady looked awestruck. Sting took the liberty of taking a huge stuffed dragon off a shelf and said

" Just bill it to Sabertooth"

We all started to walk away when Sting wrapped the blue and pink dragon's arms around Lucy's neck.

" You can thank me later" Sting said arrogantly

" Who said I wanted this" Lucy said

"What do you mean? I gave you a gift just like Rogue" Sting said

" Well it don't want your gift" Lucy said

"Just shut up and take it" Sting said annoyed

Lucy shot him a death glare and Sting instantly started to sweat nervously.

"Say it again and I'll break each bone in your hands painfully slow." Lucy said emotionlessly

"I think Sting meant to say would you please accept his gift and consider joining our team. Right Sting" I said

Sting gulped anxiously

"Yea I totally meant to say that. Please don't break my hand" Sting said

Lucy only sighed before she said

"You really over did it back there. That game is really meant for normal people."

"I did hold back some" Sting said

"You blew the puck and the bell into the sky" I said

" Yea yea yea. Let's get some cotton candy" Sting said dragging me and Lucy behind him.

After we finished our cotton candy I saw an interesting game.

Lucy's P.O.V

After we finished our cotton candy Rogue dragged me over to a stall. Rogue went to talk to stall keeper about playing the game. When he came back he had a paper scooper and a bowl. We walked over to the tank filled with goldfish.

" What's the point of this game?" I asked

"The stall keeper said the basic rule is that the player scoops goldfish from a pool with a paper scooper called a "poi" and put them into a bowl with the poi. The game is over when the poi is completely broken or incapable of scooping properly. " Rogue said

Sting, Lecter, Frosh, and Mocha soon caught up to Rogue and me at the fish scooping game.

"Now what are you guys doing?" Mocha asked

"Rogue is going to try to catch fish with that paper scooper" I said pointing to Rogue.

"Hey I wanna try" Sting said excitedly

"I doubt you can do it. This game seems like it requires care, concentration, and speed." I said

"Just you watch I'll catch more fish than Rogue." Sting said as he went to get a paper scooper and bowl from the stall keeper.

When he returned we all gathered around the pool filled with goldfish. Lecter, Frosh, Mocha and me watched as both Sting and Rogue tried to catch the fish.

As soon as both of their paper scoopers were completely unusable it was quite clear who was better at the game.

"I thought you were going to beat him" I said

" Yea yea yea why don't you shut-"

"Why don't I what. Continue I think I'll have fun breaking your bones." I said

"Why don't you shut up Rogue. Can't you see your annoying the merciful goddess Lucy." Sting said nervously

"I didn't say anything" Rogue said while handing Mocha, Lecter , Frosh, Sting, and me a goldfish in a plastic bag that he caught.

"Merciful goddess? Me? You know what I have a better idea than breaking your hand." I said

I grabbed both Sting and Rogue and ran towards The Goliath. The ride was a wooden roller coaster. The ride was 180 feet long and the drop was 85° steep. The roller coasters speed was 72 miles per hour by the looks of it.

Sting and Rogue started to look pale and sick.

" Would you look at that there's barely a line. Looks like we can get on instantly" I said

"Just our luck" Sting said

"This is all your fault Sting. Wait why am I being punished too?" Rogue asked

"You two are a team remember. If you want you can just forget about Sting and abandon him while you wait by the funnel cake cart for us to get back. I said with a dark look in my eyes.

"So that means I definitely have to go" Sting said with a defeated look on his face.

"Your right. We're team mates so I won't let him suffer alone and I definitely won't abandon him. Rogue said

I took on a quick look of surprise before I smiled evilly. I pulled them to the line and luckily I was able to get a seat next to some girl with green hair a cart in front of Sting and Rogue. I turned back to them and said

" Isn't this great. You guys get the last cart."

" Yea totally great. Woohoo" Sting said sarcastically

The ride started to move and the dragon slayers looked sick.

What was that back there. I can't believe I actually smiled. Can I even call that a smile though. I mean I wasn't happy so could what I just did be considered a smile. Maybe I'm just overly thinking and it was just a smirk but I should - my thoughts were interrupted as I noticed everyone was getting off the ride.

I lifted my nose and the air and smelled something utterly horrible. I covered my nose and looked at Sting and Rogue, who looked like they were about ready to pass out.

I thought to myself levitate, snapped my fingers, and Rogue and Sting were lifted out of the roller coaster cart. I walked to a park bench with Lecter, Frosh, and Mocha with Sting and Rogue levitating not to close behind us.

I made them float to a bench, not to far away from us, and waited for them to recover.

"Are you ok Lucy?" Mocha asked me

"I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask that?" I asked Mocha

"Well while you were on the ride you necklace was reacting" Mocha said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Your necklace projected a holographic screen that said confused" Mocha said

"It did? Well I was just doing a little thinking that's all" I said

" You know you can talk to me abo-" Mocha started to say.

"Ugh my stomach" Sting said interrupting Mocha

"My clothes. This is all you fault Sting. First you make Lucy angry and then you throw up on me" Rogue said frustrated

"Hey don't blame me. You felt just as bad as I did" Sting said

"Yea but I didn't throw up on you" Rogue said

"I knew it. I thought you guys would have motion sickness" I said interrupting their bickering

"You knew about our motion sickness?" Rogue asked

"And you still made us go on the thing" Sting said

"Yep. Now Rogue we have to do something about your clothes. I can't take that smell" I said

I snapped my fingers and Rogue's clothes were clean and no longer smelled of throw up.

"Thank you" Rogue said amazed

"Now we are going on that" I said pointing to the X-Flight.

"No way. There's no way we're getting on that" Sting said

"I agree" Rogue said.

"Oh but you don't have a choice" I said snapping my fingers teleporting Sting, Rogue and me on the ride buckled up.

This ride was a steel roller coaster. The roller coaster immediately began to climb the steep 120-foot lift . Once we reached the top of the lift hill, the roller coaster starts rotating 180 degrees into an upside down position before descending back to the ground. During this drop, the ride reaches its top speed. After the ride exits the first drop, then makes a slight left turn before entering an zero-gravity-roll followed by a right turn over a pond. Then it leads into the second zero-g-roll over the main entrance of the ride. Following the roll it makes a left turn before going through an Immelmann loop. During this we go through an actual tower giving the illusion we will hit the tower. After going through the ride, the ride goes through another near miss surrounded before exiting the twist and making a tight right turn and last turn, before making a slight left upward turn leading into the brake run . The ride then makes a 180-degree left turn into another set of brakes before entering the station. All this happen in 1 minute and 15 seconds.

I exited the ride calmly and once again smelled throw up but twice as strong this time. I once again made them levitate behind me, Lecter, Frosh, and Mocha as we found another bench to let them rest on.

When they finally came to Sting said

"She's evil I tell you Rogue. She's trying to kill us"

"Agreed" Rogue said

"And here I was thinking about cleaning your clothes for you. Maybe I should let you guys walk around like that." I said wickedly

"You threw up on me again Sting" Rogue said

"Well you threw up on me too" Sting retaliated

"Could you please help us?" Rogue asked pointing to his clothes

I snapped my fingers and they were clean once again.

"How about we go on the drop of doom next" I said with a twisted smile.

"Please no" Sting and Rogue said while looking at the ride hoist people up 40 stories into the air and them sudden drop them back down to the earth.

"Pfttt" I snickered at their expressions

"Don't worry I'm just joking. I'm tired of cleaning your clothes anyway. I said emotionlessly

After that we got on the bumper cars but as soon as the bumper cars started shaking they instantly felt sick. At least there they didn't puke.

It was almost midnight and the parade was about to start so Rogue suggested that we get on the Ferris wheel so we could get a good view. We were all the way in the air when the parade was beginning.

There were so many parade carts. One of the biggest parade carts had a Sabertooth tiger on it. There were all different types of floats, some were glittery, some had pretty lights. There was also a bunch of dancers dancing in the street and a magic show.

It was just beautiful. When I looked at Sting, Rogue, Frosh, Lecter, and Mocha they all were looking out the windows with wide eyes. She had the biggest smile and looked the happiest I had seen in years. It kind of made me feel a little warm inside to see her so happy. Then all of a sudden a small holographic screen appeared from my necklace.

On the screen it said mood meter and below it , it said happy. Within a few seconds the hologram disappeared. I felt relieved when no one noticed my necklace's sudden update.

Then that's when I saw it, a lunar rainbow. It didn't make sense though, rainbows are make from the reflection and refraction of sunlight, but it was night time. I quickly discarded the questions I had about the Lunar rainbow and just took in it's beauty. I knew this would probably be a one in a life time thing and I never wanted to forget such a beautiful sight.

Before I knew it we were already off the Ferris wheel and passing by the strength tester game. Sudden a puck and bell fell from the sky and hit Sting in his head quite forcibly.

"Ow. What the heck" Sting complained

"You held back huh" I said sarcastically

"That was the bell and puck you hit earlier" Rogue said

"I guess it could sense stupidity" I said

"Are you calling me stupid?" Sting asked

"Duh" I said

"Ha ha ha very funny. How come you always pick on me?" Sting asked

"Why do you annoy me the most?" I asked

Before I knew it we were back in front of the guild.

"Looks like you had fun" Sting said cocky

Rogue only nodded his head in agreement

"Shut up" I said emotionlessly

"I had fun" Mocha said

"Fro did too" Frosh said

"Same here" Lecter said

I turned to Sting and Rogue and said

"I will join your team"

"You will?" Sting, Rogue and Mocha asked surprised by my sudden outburst

I only nodded my head

"Alright " Sting said cheerfully

That's when Sting and Rogue put their hands on top of each other and looked at me waiting for me to join in. I sighed and rolled my eyes before setting my hand on top of the pile. The exceeds put their paws in the pile too and with that we all threw our hands in the air and I said

"Team Lume knights( again pronounced Lu-May)"

They all turned their heads toward me and smiled

"We're going to be the STRONGEST TEAM IN SABERTOOTH" Sting yelled


	8. Karaoke Night

Rogue's P.O.V 

After couple of days have passed since our trip to the carnival. Even though Lucy decided to join me

Sting's team I don't feel like we really are a team. 

" We should do a karaoke night with everyone" Sting said interrupting my thoughts.

" Who is everyone" I asked

" You know. Rufus, you, Yukino, Orga, Lucy, and me" Sting said

" That would be great and all, but Lucy's not going to agree to come with us" I said

"Then we'll have to trick her into coming, or we could take her by force" Sting said

" I guess we could give it a try. It would give us some time to spend with is a perfect opportunity to try to get to know her better" I said

" Then it's settled we'll trick her into coming and if that doesn't work we'll use plan B and force her to come. Some how" Sting said excitedly

With those final words Sting and Lecter went in their room while me and Frosh went to our room.

(Time skip)

The next morning me, Sting, Orga, Yukino, Rufus, and our exceeds meet at the guild. Since Lucy rarely comes to the guild in morning we decided that it would be the best time to plan how we're going to get her to come to come karaoke karaoking. In the end we decided that me and Sting would try to get Lucy to the karaoke place, that I had so brilliantly booked right after me and Sting had talked about it. It was also decided that Orga, Yukino, and Rufus would meet us at the karaoke place with our exceeds.

Just like we predicted, Lucy ended up coming to the guild in the afternoon.

Lucy's P.O.V

I had come to the guild in the afternoon, my usual time, and had sat in my usual spot at the table. I couldn't find Mocha and I hadn't seen Rogue, or Sting anywhere since I had arrived at the guild.

"Something suspicious is going on here. First I can't find Mocha anywhere and then I haven't seen those two idiotic dragon slayers since yesterday." I said emotionlessly

"You'd think they would be bugging me about going on missions or something since i joined their team" I whispered to myself

Just as I sighed i heard someone say

"You missed us Blondie"

When I turned around I saw Sting smirking at me and Rogue behind him.

" Not really" i said coldly

" Any way we wanted to go on a mission and since you are now apart of our team we thought you would like to come along" Rogue said

"Sure why not" I said heartlessly

"I'll go pick a job then" Sting said dashing off to the mission board

When Sting came back, Rogue , Sting and me started to head towards the guild doors. When we were out of the guild i decided to ask

" Do you guys know where Mocha is?"

" I'm sure she's fine where ever she is" Rogue said

"I know she'll be fine, but i can't help but worry about her" i said

" You two are really close aren't you" Sting said

I nodded my head and said

"Yea. Mocha is the only real friend I've ever had" coldly

" Well now we're your friends too, and not only just me, Rogue, Frosh, and Lector. There's also Orga, Yukino, and Rufus too" Sting said happily

Then all of a sudden a small holographic screen appeared from my necklace. On the screen it said mood meter and below it , it said happy . Within a few seconds the hologram disappeared. I looked at Sting and Rogue to see if the noticed my mood meter necklaces latest update but it seems they didn't. After a while of following the two dragon slayers I decided to ask

"Where are we going and what is the mission you have picked out?"

" You will just have to wait and see" said Rogue

I only sighed and kept following them. After a while of walking we finally arrived at a small building that said " June's Karaoke Bar"

" You've got to be kidding me" I huffed

" Aw, come on you're going to love it. Plus it's free tonight. Just think of this as a... um... bonding mission... yeah that's it a bonding mission to get to know each other better" Sting said while pushing into the karaoke bar.

Once Sting and Rogue finally got me into our karaoke bar private room I only sighed and said

"This was you guys plan from the beginning wasn't it"

"Yep. So you might as well accept it and have fun" Rogue

Then I noticed Orga, Rufus, Yukino, Lecter, Frosh, and Mocha. Mocha then flew up next to me.

"So this is where you have been all this time" I said coldly

"Come on Lucy. These guys did all this to get to know you better and have fun with you, so lets atleast try to have fun, okay" Mocha said happily

I sighed and said

"Fine"

We all sat on the couch and decided that Rufus would go first. Rufus got on the stage, picked his song, and started the night off.

"Immortals"

They say we are what we are But we don't have to be.

I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.

I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.

I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams

.Oooooooh

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)Oooooooh,I try to picture me without you but I can't Cause we could be immortals, immortals Just not for long, for long.

And live with me forever now,You pull the blackout curtains down Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,Immooooooo- immortals,Immooooooo- immortals,Immooooooo- immortals.

Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith Is when it's tested again and again everyday.

I'm still comparing your past to my future.

It might be your wound but they're my sutures.

Oooooooh

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)Oooooooh,I try to picture me without you but I can't'

Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long.

And live with me forever now,You pull the blackout curtains down Just not for long, for long

.We could be immooooooo- immortals,Immooooooo- immortals,Immortals,

And live with me forever now,Pull the blackout curtains down,We could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,Immooooooo- immortals,Immooooooo- immortals,Immooooooo- immortals.

After Rufus got off the stage and sat back down on one of the couches everyone cheered and applauded. Then Yukino went on the stage next to sing.

"You, Me And The Beat"

Hey Hey

No you don't need a reason

Just get up and dance

When you turn up the music

Let it blast You know we got the whole world

In the palm of our hands

Don't let it go

Don't let it go

Don't let it go

Cause now

You're living life out loud

With your head up in the clouds

Yeah it feels so rough right now, now, now

Hey

You and me and the beat

Go great together [x3]

You and me and the beat go great together now

Oooooooo

You and me

Go great together [x2]

Anything can happen

Any time or place

From the floor to the rafters

To outer space

We can move any mountain

Just push the pace

Just let it flow

Just let it flow

Just let it flow

Cause now

Just live your life out loud

With your head up in the clouds

Yeah it feels so rough right now, now, now

You and me and the beat

Go great together [x3]

You and me and the beat

Go great together now

Oooooooo

You and me

Go great together [x2]

When we're together Somehow it works

And having real friends

Makes it worth it

And in the future

When we both look through that

Rear view mirror

We'll know We had good times

You and me and the beat

Go great together [x3

]You and me and the beat

Go great together now

Oooooooo

You and me

Go great together [x2]

After Yukino left the stage we cheered again but louder. Then Rogue took the stage to sing

"Centuries"

Du du du-du, du du du-duDu du du-du, du du du-duDu du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong

The story's all off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in

The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you

'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

After Rogue exited the stage Sting was the next one to sing

"Troublemaker"

You're a troublemaker

You're a troublemaker...

You ain't nothing but a troublemaker,girl

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down

The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around

After a drink or two I was putty in your hands

I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker, yeah

That's your middle name, oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know...

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,"Run as fast as you can.

"I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker!

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind

I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes

There must be poison in those finger tips of yours

'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker, yeah

That's your middle name, oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know...

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,"Run as fast as you can.

"I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh (hurt so bad)?

My mind keeps saying,"Run as fast as you can.

"Troublemaker

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Maybe I'm insane

'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing

Thinking one day we gon' change

But you know just how to work that back

And make me forget my name

What the hell you do I won't remember I'll be gone until November

And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!

Typical middle name is Prada

Fit you like a glove, girl

I'm sick of the drama

You're a troublemaker

But damn girl it's like I love the trouble

And I can't even explain why(Yeah!)

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,"Run as fast as you can."

Troublemaker

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

(And I can't even explain why)

My mind keeps saying,"Run as fast as you can."

Troublemaker I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

After Sting got off they stage and we all cheered he walked over to me smirking.

" Come on blondie it's your turn" Sting said

"No way" I said coldly

" Come on Lucy it'll be fun" Yukino said

" Please Lucy" Mocha said

I rolled my eyes, sighed, and got onto the stage to sing

"Bad Blood"

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Did you have to do this?

I was thinking that you could be trusted

Did you have to ruin what was shiny?

Now it's all rusted

Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak?

Baby, I couldn't breathe

And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Did you think we'd be fine?

Still got scars on my back from your knife

So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.

Now did you think it all through?

All these things will catch up to you

And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)

You say sorry just for show (hey)

If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)

If you love like that blood runs cold

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love (mad love)

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

HeyNow we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood(Hey)

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

When I was finished everyone just stared at me.

"What are you all looking at" I growled

" Lucy you were amazing" Yukino finally said after a moment of silence.

" Whatever" i said emotionlessly

When i returned to my seat next to Mocha on the couch all the boys got up on the stage and choose a song to sing together.

"Where Them Girls At"

Rufus and Rogue: So many girls in here, where do I begin?

I seen this one, I'm bout to go in

Then she said, I'm here with my friends

She got me thinking and that's when I said

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

So go get them, we can all be friends

Orga: Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends

You're the shit and I love that body

You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody

You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited

Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body

President's in my wallet, no rules I'm bout it

Blow the whistle for the hotties

I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much

10 to one of me, I can handle that love

Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz

Holla cause I'm free, to whatever it's no rush

Rufus and Rogue: So many boys in here where do I begin?

I see this one, I'm about to go in

Than he said I'm here with my friends

He got to thinking, then that's when he said

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

So go get them, we can all be friends

Sting: Peebe, peebe, who's Peabo Bryson?

Two years ago I renewed my license

Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that?

Cause i can do it, you can suck my ballsack

No no, I don't endorse that

Pause that, abort that

Just the other day mi go London, saw that

Kissing down the street, paparazzi, all that

Hey hey what can I say?

Day day day da-day day

Coming through the club, all the girls in the back of me

This ain't football, why the fuck they tryna tackle me?

Really?

I pick dude at the bar like really?

Looking like he wanna good time like really?

Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly

Rufus, Rogue, and Orga: So many girls in here where do I begin?

I see this one, I'm about to go in

Than she said I'm here with my friends

She got me thinkin', then that's when I said

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

So go get them, we can all be friends

Sting: Day day day da-day day [repeats]

Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh

Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhhYo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhhYo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'

All: So many girls in here, where do I begin?

I seen this one, I'm about to go in

Then she said, I'm here with my friends

She got me thinking and that's when I said

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

Where them girls at, girls at?

So go get them, we can all be friends

After the boys were done singing everyone burst out laughing and joking. I just got up from out of my seat on the couch, got on the stage, and picked out my song.

"Bad Boy"

Remember the feelings, remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moments I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy

But understand That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

When I finished singing Sting said

" Looks like someone's having fun"

" Shut up" I said

Then Yukino ran up onto the stage with me and said

" Let's do a song together like the boys did" cheerfully

" Sure, why not" i said calmly

We picked our song and started to sing

"Miss Movin' On"

both: I'm breakin' down

Gonna start from scratch

Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch

My lips are saying goodbye

My eyes are finally dry

I'm not the way that I used to be I took the record off repeat

It killed me but I survived

And now I'm coming alive

Lucy: I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

[2x:]Miss movin' onOh oh ohYeah.

Lucy: I broke the glass that surrounded me

Yukino: (surrounded me)

I ain't the way you remember me

Yukino: (remember me)

I was such a good girl

So fragile but no more

I jumped the fence to the other side

Yukino: (the other side)

My whole world was electrified

Yukino (electrified)

Now I'm no longer afraid

It's Independence Day

Yukino (It's Independence Day)

Both: I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Lucy: Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was

Yukino (to the way it was)

I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough

Yukino (is gonna be enough)

Is gonna be enough

Both: I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh

Miss movin' on

(On and on and on and on and on)

[4x:]Miss movin' onOh oh ohYeah, I'm movin'

When Yukino and me stopped singing the everyone started to cheer and clap. That's when Rufus, Rogue, Orga, and Sting got on the stage with us.

" Let's do one more song as a group before we go" Rufus said

" yea lets do it" Orga said

We picked our last song and started to sing

"Gotta Be Me"

Sting and Rogue: Yeah! Come on!

All boys: You and me are meant to be

Like a brand new board and the awesomest wave

The thing is, honey, I'm unique

For every chillin' n' tryin' to catch some rays

Without you, I sing the blues

Instead of rock rock rock rock rock and roll

So I'm hopin' you miss me too and

You're down to do whatever since I rode the moon

Rufus and Orga: March to the beat (Oh!)

I march to the beat, gotta do my thing (Hey!)

March to the beat (Oh!)

I march to the beat, gotta do my thing

Rufus, Sting, Orga, and Rogue: C'mon and feel this beat 'cause I gotta be me

You let'em move those feet, it'll set you free

C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me

Gotta be, gotta be, gotta, gotta be me

C'mon and feel this beat 'cause I gotta be me

You let'em move those feet, it'll set you free

C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me

Gotta be, gotta be, gotta, gotta be me

Lucy, Yukino, and Mocha: Like you, I'm original

Trying to move this world from where it's at

You're laid back and I get stressed

Yeah, whenever we're together we're more than that

My motto seize the day and night

Yours says 'Let's go with the flow That's no reason to say goodbye

Not if you're fast enough for the girl on the go!

Yukino , Mocha, Lucy : March to the beat (Oh!)

I march to the beat, gotta do my thing (Hey!)

March to the beat (Oh!)

I march to the beat, gotta do my thing

Everybody: C'mon and feel this beat 'cause I gotta be me

You let'em move those feet, it'll set you free

C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me

Gotta be, gotta be, gotta, gotta be me

C'mon and feel this beat 'cause I gotta be me

You let'em move those feet, it'll set you free

C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me

Gotta be, gotta be, gotta, gotta be me

After that they all burst out laughing, cheering, and joking around about how fun it was. Shortly after we all left and was heading home.

It was only Rogue, Sting, me and our exceeds left when we were on our way home.

" That was pretty fun, don't you agree" Rogue said

" Pretty fun? That was Awesome. Plus we got Lucy to sing to" Sting said cheerfully

"Whatever. I only sang because Mocha asked me to" I said unfeelingly

" Well it's a start. You're finally starting to open up to us a little" Sting said

" Why would I open up to you guys" I said indifferently

" Because we're your friends" Rogue said

"Mocha is my one friend and the only friend I'll ever need" I said

" Well whether you want us to be your friends or not we'll alway stay by your side, even if the whole world is against you" Sting said brightly

"Yea, we'll always be by your side" Lecter said

" Fro thinks so too" Frosh said

I looked at both him and Rogue and the exceeds and saw them all smiling at me. For a moment I thought I'd felt something that I hadn't felt for many years. My heart felt sort of warm. No matter how hard I try I know a person can not completely get rid of feelings. All I can do is hope no one will see through my disguise. I'm not going to let another mistake like last time happen.

When Mocha and me went our separate ways from Sting, Rogue and their exceeds Mocha asked

" You were thinking about your friends from Fairy Tail. When you sang some of those songs I mean,weren't you?"

I stopped walking and said

"They were never my real friends" 

Continuing walking with Mocha following me, not too far behind, I snapped my fingers and a portal opened. 


End file.
